i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cover having a wire mesh screen, for a cooking vessel, and in particular a splatter screen.
ii) Description of Prior Art
Splatter screens are known which comprise a generally planar wire mesh screen housed in a frame. The screen is placed over the opening of a cooking vessel, during the cooking operation; the mesh openings in the screen are dimensioned such as to prevent passage of particles of hot liquid, such as hot liquid fat sprayed upwardly when frying or cooking food stuff containing water and fat, while permitting passage of vapors such as water vapor and steam.
Such splatter screens are of a generally planar configuration, and the mesh screen is of a significant area. When the splatter screen is removed from the cooking vessel either temporarily during the cooking operation, or at the termination of the cooking operation, it is typically placed on an adjacent available working surface available to the cook in the kitchen.
The kitchen working surface which temporarily supports the splatter screen during the cooking operation, or at the termination of the cooking operation and prior to washing, becomes soiled with fatty oil or grease retained by the wire mesh which engages the kitchen working surface. This is undesirable in that it results in a soiled kitchen working surface, thereby reducing the kitchen working surface available and also in that it necessitates cleaning of both the splatter screen and the working surface.